How Lou & Penny Met
by TheIceAgeMan77342
Summary: A Short story on how the porcupine couple met. T for a few dark themes


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OTH (Dreamworks) I only own my OC's**

**OTH: How Lou & Penny met**

Lou was sitting down, watching TV with RJ & Penny.

Out of nowhere, one of Lou & Penny's now teenaged sons, Spike, had come up to them.

**Spike: **Dad…I've had a burning question for a while.

**Lou: **I'm here to answer any questions you have, son.

**Spike: **How did you meet mom?

Lou looked at Penny, and then back at Spike.

**Lou: **Well…that's a long story.

**Spike: **I'm willing to listen.

**Lou: **If you say so.

_Porcupine Party Bar, 1965_

Lou Mervin was a spunky, hip 17 year old porcupine. He had been a part of a gang (Not a bad gang). The Quills of the Wicked. He had never been happier in his life…or so he thought.

Penny Hanes was 17, shy, & often soft-voiced. She never went out in public, and never really liked parties (She thought they were annoying)

One day, Penny decided to finally go to a public place, and heard of a party at the PPB (Porcupine Party Bar). She decided it was time to finally meet some people.

Lou was sitting at the "bar" area with his gang pals, Remy & Andy.

**Andy: **Ay, L-Dog! You eva gonna find ya's a girl?

**Lou: **Me? PFFT! As if! I'd never get together with anyone. It'd take me away from ya's!

**Remy: **Good ansa.

That's when Penny walked in to the party. She had snuck out of her house, past curfew. Her dad would be furious if he found out.

Lou looked back to see who walked in, and was immediately taken by surprise.

She was beautiful. With eyes that can only be compared to the moonlight.

**Lou: **I'll…Be right back fellas.

He then got up and walked over to Penny.

**Remy: **He betta not…

Lou reached Penny, who was facing away from him. He tapped on her shoulder.

**Lou: **Ma'am? Excuse me?

Penny turned around, and saw Lou. They stared into each other's eyes for a good 2 minutes. Lou finally snapped out of his daze and spoke up.

**Lou: **Y-You dropped this…

Lou then held up a bow, green in color. It obviously was in her quills, but must have fell out.

**Penny: **Oh…thank you for noticing. My dad would have killed me. This was my mother's bow.

**Lou: **Your mother?

**Penny: **Dead. Died of a disease I still don't know of. There was no cure. After that, my father became more of a jerk.

**Lou: **Funny…my parents are the same way, only my mother's still alive, and my dad died of a disease.

**Penny: **That's so weird…

The two porcupines looked into each other's eyes once more, this time for 5 minutes.

**Andy: **I think that's enough…

Andy then pulls on Lou's arm.

**Andy: **Come on, L-Dog!

**Lou: **Can you meet me by the river south of here tomorrow?

**Penny: **Sure!

Lou is then pulled away.

Penny left the bar around 2:00 in the morning. She snuck back into her log, where he dad awaited her.

**Greg: **Where were you, Penny?

**Penny: **(lowering her head) I-I was hanging out with friends.

Greg backhanded her, causing her to fall to the ground.

**Greg: **LIES! You have no friends! What were you REALLY doing?!

**Penny: **I-I-I went to the Party down north.

Greg backhanded her again, giving her a black eye.

**Greg: **Go. To. YOUR! ROOM!

**Penny: **(Angry) I **HATE **YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU DIE INSTEAD OF MOM?!

Penny storms off to her section of the log. She got into her "bed" and started crying.

**Penny: **I miss you, mom…

Lou on the other hand, snuck in safely. He went to bed, and couldn't stop thinking about Penny.

The next day, Lou waited at the river for Penny. She had used a leaf to cover her black eye.

**Lou: **Oh come on. Your eyes are the most amazing eyes. There's no reason to-

As he took off the leaf, he noticed the black eye.

**Penny: **My dad hit me last night…

**Lou: **That's…

**Penny: **(Sitting next to the river) I wish he died instead of mom. Then things would have been better.

**Lou: **Things will get better. I promise.

**Penny: **Are you sure?

**Lou: **(Leans in) Does this answer your question?

Lou then leans in further, and kisses Penny. This was the first time Penny had ever experienced anything like this.

In the distance, Remy & Andy were spying on Lou & Penny.

**Andy: **This needs to end.

Remy then looks at Penny.

**Remy: **Oh. I know how to get it to end…

Lou and Penny then bid each farewell, but agreed to meet again tomorrow at the same time.

That night, Penny came home, for once in her life, smiling.

**Greg: **Why are you smiling?

**Penny: **Why would you wanna know?

Greg lifts his hand, which causes Penny to back down.

**Penny: **S-Sorry…

**Greg: **You better be…

Penny went to bed, for the first time in her life, happy.

The next day, Lou waited endlessly for Penny at the river.

**Lou: **Dang, what's taking so long?

Lou had looked around, seeing no Penny.

He then heard her distant voice…crying for help.

**Lou: **Penny?!

Lou followed the direction of Penny's voice. When he arrived on scene, he saw Penny, with her paws tied in front of her. She was surrounded by Andy & Remy.

**Lou: **(To Andy & Remy) What are you DOING?!

**Remy: **Simple. You've completely blocked us out of your life when you met this chick.

**Andy: **That's unfair, because we've known you longer.

**Remy: **So here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna break up with her, or we'll slit her throat, right here and now.

Andy then pulled out his sharp wooden switchblade, which scared Penny.

**Lou: **(narrowing his eyes) Let her go…

**Andy: **Or what?

Lou then goes up to Andy, and socks him right in the face.

Remy comes up to Lou, in which he gets an elbow to the face.

**Lou: **If you EVER, threaten her again, you'll hear from ME! Are we CLEAR?!

Andy and Remy frantically shake their heads, and run off.

**Andy: **You've changed, Lou…

**Lou: **Get outta here!

Andy runs off. Lou unties Penny's paws, and hugs her.

**Lou: **Are you Ok?

**Penny: **Never better…

The couple then started dating for 10 years, and at the age of 27, got married in 75. It wouldn't be until 2001 when they would have their triplet sons.

**Spike: **What an awesome story! Thanks dad!

Spike then walks off.

**Penny: **I always love that story…

**Author's Note: **Sorry for such a short story. But I've always had this story in my mind. So I thought I'd tell it.

Thanky you! See ya in the next story!


End file.
